


Good Girls and Bad Girls

by Abydosorphan



Category: Army Wives
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a meme on LJ that said - Give me the names of two characters and I will tell you why character A loves character B. I might answer with a drabble, a quick bit of meta, or a list, just to make things that tiny bit more OMGSOEXCITING!. This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girls and Bad Girls

Denise is used to be the 'good girl' of the group. Of course she's also used to hanging out with other 'good girls'.

Roxy Leblanc is the kind of girl her mother always warned her about. The kind that was always up to no good and would forever wind up in trouble. She's the kind of girl Denise always wished she had the courage to be.

Roxy not only has the mouth and attitude to get herself in trouble, she also has the wherewithal to get herself out of it or handle whatever trouble she winds up with.

When Jeremy got out of hand again and Roxy kneed him, Denise wasn't sure which emotion wanted to win out. The utter feeling of embarrassment or the feeling of awe at how in control of herself this woman was.

Now that she's standing here, watching the way Roxy's body sways as she moves along the mats. Wondering how she never learned to throw a single punch or do anything to protect her should anything happen before this.

As Roxy slaps her on the ass with the padded hand, and she moves aside, trying to calculate where her next punch should aim for, Denise wonders when she went from admiring the woman before her to something more.

She's a friend, a sister in arms, but even that doesn't encompass the bond that they've formed. Her feelings for Roxy are only helping to confuse the way she's feeling about her home life, about Jeremy and Frank and going back to work and all the things that were turning her life upside down.

Now she was wondering if she could fall for the 'bad girl'.


End file.
